Mirror Image
by Itachiforever342
Summary: What if Seto Kaiba had been born a girl? Would everything happen differently? This story reveals such a scenario!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any shape or form, even though I wish I did!

This is just one of those "what if?" stories I like to think up once in a while! I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Mirror Image**

Isono rushed into the office of his boss, Seto Kaiba, in a panic. "Kaiba-sama!"

A pair of cool blue eyes glanced up at him before returning to the computer screen in front of them. "What is it, Isono?"

"U-um…sir…the…the…"

"Just spit it out."

"THE BLUE-EYES WHITE JET HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

Kaiba was on his feet in a blur of movement and roared, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Pale hands handled the yoke of the jet with sureness that should've only been with its only pilot, eyes under the tinted helmet visor keeping sure the controls were working right. Even as it was flown further and further from Japan, the control tower people were shouting:

" _Unknown pilot, you are in control of a stolen aircraft! Return to the nearest airstrip immediately and surrender yourself to the authorities! Repeat: Return to the nearest airstrip and surrender!_ "

" _Kaiba-sama's going to kill us for this!_ "

" _He's coming over here right now!_ "

" _He is?! What're we going to do?!_ "

" _Shut up and keep your heads, you morons!_ "

" _But boss—_ "

" _UNKNOWN PILOT, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING: RETURN TO THE NEAREST AIRSTRIP IMMEDIATELY AND SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THE AUTHORITIES, OR YOU WILL BE PURSUED AND THE CRAFT YOU'RE CURRENTLY IN WILL BE DISABLED! REPEAT, THE CRAFT WILL BE DISABLED!_ "

Hearing this caused red lips to be turned up in a smirk. With a flick of a finger, the chatter was shut off as communications were opened.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have an appointment to keep, and can't be late."

The next voice that came over the speakers made the smirk turn into a grin.

" _You don't even deserve this, but I'm coming after you myself, you bitch! Whoever you are, you've angered the wrong person by stealing my jet! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were dead!_ "

"Is that Kaiba-chan? Oooooh! I'm looking _forward_ to what you can do to me, if you can catch me!"

In only a couple of minutes, an alarm sounded, telling there was an aircraft closing in fast on the Blue-Eyes White Jet.

"A military jet, huh? You'll have to do better than that if you're going to get your precious jet back without blowing holes in it."

" _I'll give you to the count of three to turn around, or I_ will _open fire!_ "

"Sorry, too late for that."

Everything blurred around them before a hurricane seemed to pop out of nowhere, jamming all communications and sensors, so the two were separated, but the Blue-Eyes White Jet's pilot knew the course which had to be taken.

It landed in the front of a mansion and the obviously female pilot jumped out, meeting a man with flamboyantly pink hair in the rain.

"So you actually did it, I'm impressed."

"Shut up, Siegfried. I did what I had to to gain my freedom. Now sign, or else I'll keep it."

"Of course, of course. I have it right here, now take it and leave, since you thought our union was so deplorable."

She stomped off, only for him to call her back.

"The helmet goes with the jet, so give it up."

She pulled it off her head, waist-length chestnut hair falling down her back. She glared at him with her cerulean eyes one last time before throwing it to him. "Take it, I don't need it unless I get to keep the jet, and I know you just want to use its superior design to make one in your image. Let's see you do that without its exact schematics. If I see you _anywhere_ near Japan again, I won't just yell at you, you bastard."

"At least _I_ know who my parents were, Seiko."

She snarled and yelled, "Don't you _dare_ call me by name! NO ONE CALLS KAIBA SEIKO BY NAME EXCEPT ME!"

Siegfried laughed and threw a red rose at her feet. "I bid you farewell, Kaiba-san."

She huffed and left, the rain soaking through her clothes in no time at all as she recalled her time inside the cockpit of the Blue-Eyes White Jet. "To think, in that parallel dimension, _I_ was a man and I created such a _beautiful_ aircraft…I can't even fathom doing that now, when I have nothing but myself and a little brother to look after."

She hurried to the airport, where she was to fly back to Japan, where her stepfather kept Mokuba hostage, waiting for the money she promised with the divorce being final and she inheriting half of SchroederCorp.

"This is all for Ototo, no matter what happens to me," she muttered to herself as she sat in the private jet, head in hands.

* * *

Seto cleared the storm and the homing signal on the Blue-Eyes White Jet came up loud and clear. He noticed the lay of the land and demanded, "Why is it in Germany?! How did it get there so fast?! That bitch had better explain everything when I get my hands on her!"

He landed the jet roughly and made a beeline for his jet. He found it intact and uncompromised, and was about to go into the castle it was next to when who, but _Siegfried von Schroeder_ came out, holding an umbrella over his head.

"I thought you'd already left, Kaiba-san. You seemed to be in quite the rush."

"What the hell are you talking about, Siegfried? I just arrived here to get my property back."

Siegfried's eyes widened when he saw that the person he was talking to wasn't his ex-wife Seiko, but what seemed to be the male version of her. He regained his composure and played along. "Of course, Kaiba-san. Was there something else you wanted?"

"I'm looking for the woman that stole this from me. If it's here, is she with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She headed for the airport posthaste to get back to Japan…Domino City, to be exact. If you get going now, you might be able to beat her there, Kaiba-san."

"Do you expect me to believe you, after what you pulled during the Kaiba Grand Prix?"

Siegfried had no clue what Seto was going on about, but he shrugged and sighed dramatically. "If you don't believe me, then just sit here, having no clues where to find this elusive woman of yours."

He turned away, only for Seto to shout, "Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll go back to Japan to find someone who does!"

The teal-eyed man smirked as he turned slightly to watch Seto go. Once the Blue-Eyes White Jet was out of sight, he sighed again. "If only Seiko had been like this man, perhaps then I would've shown some interest. _This_ Kaiba seems to be more independent and is used to getting his way. He's bloomed into quite the beautiful and dangerous rose, it makes me wonder if she could turn out that way if circumstances don't go against her this time."

* * *

Seiko was the first off the plane and scowled at the contrast in weather: it was bright and sunny here. She sighed and hailed a cab, slipping inside as she snapped, "KaibaCorp headquarters, and make it quick!"

She held the folder of documents which would spell out Mokuba's freedom at last to her chest, and hers from being Gozaburo's cash cow. It had been bad enough when she'd been a child, but once she'd been forced to marry Siegfried…that had crossed the line. If she didn't give him the money and find a way to bring him down, Mokuba would become the next CEO of that war factory.

The taxi came to a stop, and she looked up, not seeing the familiar building of her stepfather's headquarters, and she asked, "What's the holdup?"

"Your twin brother's just jumped in front of the taxi. He's told me he won't move unless you get out. I'm sorry, but I can't have an accident on my record."

She got out and met eyes with her male form. He burned holes into her skull, until he noticed her face.

"You…what are you doing with _my_ face, you thief?!"

"Of course I would have your face, Kaiba Seto. I am you, but in a different plane of existence."

"Not only do you steal my Blue-Eyes White Jet, but you insult my intelligence by blatantly lying to me! Now tell me the truth!"

"It _is_ the truth. Right now, you're in an alternate reality to your own, where Kaiba Seto is Kaiba Seiko, Gozaburo's still in charge of KaibaCorp, grooming Ototo to become the next heir to his company, _and_ , because I'm a woman, I'm treated like a tool to get him richer. The last scheme that I just got out of was being married to Siegfried von Schroeder for _four years_."

" _What_?"

"I see you're listening now. This folder holds the signed divorce papers and the check amounting to half of SchroederCorp's shares. If I give this to Gozaburo now, he's promised to finally let Ototo go and we'll have our freedom."

"You're a fool to think that snake's going to let go of Ototo, especially if he's trained him to become the next heir to KaibaCorp! Even _if_ the shares of SchroederCorp amount to a sum he's interested in, he'll just take the money and marry you off again, and this time he's not going to be kind about who he chooses!"

"You _think_ my marriage to Siegfried was done out of _kindness_?! He treated me like a doll, not a girl! On our wedding night, he wanted to watch chick flicks! All he wanted to do was show me off for being such a beauty by dressing me up and parading me around, _always_ in frills and lace! It was so _humiliating_!"

Seto obviously looked her over and crossed his arms. "You seemed to actually be dressed rather tamely right now."

He gestured to her double-layered (white over black) casual dress, the long black sleeves revealed by the short sleeves of the white dress, black nylons and black ankle boots. She frowned and admitted, "This was what I pulled out of my clothes' closet this morning. I couldn't fly your jet with one of those poofy dresses on."

"Why did you steal it when you abandoned it the first chance you got?"

"I was proving to Siegfried that I had the strength and skills to be free of him, instead of a weak woman everyone else thinks of me. If he lets you, you can have it back."

"I already took it, but I'm not leaving until you've taken over KaibaCorp and changed it to something better!"

"Don't you think I've already tried that?! None of the Big Five listens to me because I'm a teenage girl! Gozaburo laughed at me for my attempts and the next day I was married! The KaibaCorp _you_ own is just a pipe dream for me! _SchroederCorp_ was the one who made virtual technology and partnered up with Industrial Illusions to circulate it throughout the world! It was _Siegfried_ who's the eternal rival to the great King of Games! I'm just a worthless nobody right now, only that I have the last name Kaiba! Did you think that doing anything _now_ will make a difference?!"

"Look, thief—"

"I'm not a thief! You got it back!"

"—I'm not going to take this sitting down, hearing your version of events that should've _never happened!_ Kaiba Seto isn't a failure, in _any_ reality! No matter the gender!"

"What can _you_ do? You don't even belong here!"

" _You_ brought me here! If you won't send me back, I might as well stage _another_ hostile takeover."

"Just how are you going to do that? If _I_ couldn't do it—"

"It's simple: I'll take your place in confronting Gozaburo, make him sorry that he didn't take you seriously."

"You don't have any power here! How can you even get _any_ shares of the company, let alone enough to successfully take over a multi-million dollar company?"

"Give me that folder and I'll show you what I mean."

She handed it to him and he opened it, taking in its contents. He grinned. "You have _no_ idea what you were about to hand over to Gozaburo. Did you even _look_ at the check Siegfried gave you as the result of your divorce?"

She shook her head. "SchroederCorp can't be _that_ wealthy, it's just a gaming company."

"You fool. 'Just a gaming company' handed you _this_ much."

He showed her the check and she gasped in shock. "Impossible! There's no way that Duel Monsters is that popular!"

The check was written out for: 274,655,928 euros.

"You would've played into his hands like a good little puppet, enriching him in a way he could've never done by himself. With this, taking over the entirety of KaibaCorp will be child's play."

"Won't we have to transfer it to yen?"

"Yes, and you'll be the richest teenager in Japan."

She calculated the exchange rate and her eyes widened in shock: that counted up to 36,186,551,778 yen, no _wonder_ Gozaburo was so happy she'd agreed to give him the money in exchange for Mokuba's freedom! He'd known how much SchroederCorp was worth and with her getting money equal to the amount of _half_ the shares, when she hadn't even bothered to find out! She really was a fool, just like her male counterpart said.

"I didn't even realize this…Siegfried was kind to me at the end…"

"No, he just didn't want to be sued for even more and go bankrupt."

"Oh, I wouldn't have known that."

"Now, we're going to exchange this, then we're going to buy out all the shares with an anonymous name. When we've bought him out, _then_ Ototo will be safe."

She sat down on the curb and dropped her face into her hands. "How can Ototo look up to such a weak older sister? I don't have the smarts and skills to run a company, let alone transform it to its golden age! _Ototo_ and _Noa_ are given such lessons, not me!"

" _Noa_?! He's alive in this reality?!"

"Of course! Gozaburo adopted us because he thought I was a boy genius! I dressed like a boy because boys' clothes were much more comfortable back then! When he found out I was a girl, he…"

She fell silent, fear of the acutest kind coming to her eyes.

Seto crossed his arms and demanded, "What did he do?"

"What do you think the _worst_ punishment _is_ for a ten-year-old girl?"

"I understand, but it's clinging to your tragic past has made you weak. Live for the future that _you_ make, and don't let anyone stand in your way!"

"Please…teach me to be smart and clever like you. If I don't get stronger, I won't be able to provide Ototo with a comfortable life."

"At least tell me your dueling skills aren't mediocre."

"I had to stop playing Duel Monsters soon as my cards were found and burned. Gozaburo told me that such games weren't meant for a girl at all, let alone a pathetic one like me."

"I can't believe even Duel Monsters, my one passion besides my company, was taken away from you because of your gender! I'm going to teach you how to be a ruthless businesswoman that will be known around the world as the inventor of the duel disk!"

"Duel disk? What's that?"

"I can't believe you've never had such an idea!"

"I've always had the desire to make dueling portable, but never how, because I didn't have the means or talent to make blueprints for it."

"Buying out the company won't be enough if its buyer is so incompetent she can't even draw on paper."

"I couldn't because I was sent to public school and never given a moment's peace at home! I didn't have _any_ freedom until now, and even then, I was about to seal my fate forever as Gozaburo's tool!"

"Stop complaining and come on, you're going to learn in weeks what took me _years_ to learn."

"How? I didn't even graduate from high school!"

"Just shut up and follow me."

* * *

Gozaburo slammed his fists on his desk, furious beyond belief. "Damn it! With Seiko missing, all that money she carried is probably in the kidnapper's hands! If she turns twenty while the money is still in her possession, she could buy out the company without any resistance! Also, if Mokuba finds out I've lost track of his beloved sister, he won't listen to me anymore, even if the boy is only fourteen! She also carries two percent of my company, being a Kaiba again!"

He glared up at his head of security. " _You_ allowed this to happen!"

The man stumbled back. "S-sir?"

"You didn't keep a close enough watch on Seiko! Where were you when she went missing?!"

"My men were keeping track of her, until she left with a strange man and they…lost them."

" _Lost_ them?! What did this man look like?!"

"Tall, wore a white trench coat, brown hair, we never saw his face. He seems to know the streets of Domino City very well."

"Could it be that he was after Seiko so he could take over my company?! NO! I won't accept this! Track them down, kill him, and bring her back to me! Seiko's twentieth birthday is next month and I _won't_ allow it to pass while she's still missing! Fail and you're fired!"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama!"

* * *

Little did Gozaburo know that Mokuba had bugged the place and had heard the conversation from start to finish. The finely-dressed young man narrowed his gray eyes as he began typing at a furious pace. If Gozaburo was that frightened of his company being taken over, perhaps he should secretly start buying shares until he had enough to take over before his sister turned twenty. He'd also noticed a buyer by the name "Sabe Kitoa" had purchased one share right after Seiko's abduction. He had an inkling that this occurrence was connected, so he would have to pay close attention to how many shares were bought this next month.

"Nee-sama, you might be smart, but this move is too subtle for you. I know you were ready to come back and give Gozaburo the money, _anything_ so I wouldn't be dragged further into Gozaburo's grasp. I think you underestimate what I've learned under his tutelage. Just watch me, I'll help you take over KaibaCorp and everything will be better for us both."

* * *

The evening before Seiko's birthday, Mokuba insisted on throwing a huge party, Gozaburo going along with it, since he knew this was his last chance before his time was up: "Sabe Kitoa" had been buying out his shares the whole month, and Mokuba had hold of half his company. He only had a measly three percent left and knew that if he didn't get his hands on Seiko's money, being her legal guardian until she came of age, he'd never be able to get it back. It was a costume party, so he had a hunch that because her little brother was throwing the party for her, she would show. All he would have to do was locate and force her to give him the money before midnight.

Noa was furious that because most of KaibaCorp was bought out, he wouldn't have anything to inherit once he turned twenty in a week. He'd been planning to buy the company out from Mokuba, once he'd gotten enough from his father, but at this rate, the real Kaiba family would be penniless. He'd found out that Seiko had gone missing with an enormous sum of money and had been even more harsh with his father's security than Gozaburo had been. He knew this "Sabe Kitoa" was buying out KaibaCorp, if he ever found out who they were, he would make them pay.

Mokuba was smug inside, even if he acted like he was just preparing for a business meeting. He knew by now that Seiko was the other party, for who else would want to spend so much money for a company that was known for its war factories all over Japan? He plotted to become vice president, even if he'd been groomed to be Gozaburo's heir. This wouldn't be a failed hostile takeover this time, it would be a _complete_ buyout, no chances for Gozaburo to recover or even muster enough strength to fight back. He would make sure that Seiko would be the new CEO of KaibaCorp, even if he had to have dirt dug up on his own stepfather about what he'd done to his big sister. Gozaburo had forced him to watch, telling him that to get the best business deals, you had to know your partner's weaknesses, and many of them liked pretty girls. Then he'd lied to the former president of SchroederCorp by telling him that Seiko had been untouched so Siegfried would marry her.

He greeted the guests as they came in, only to almost blush when a pair of brunettes entered, the young woman dressed as a maiko geisha, while the young man was an English gentleman with a half-mask hiding his features. The young woman wore a kimono which faded from deep purple to sea green, white lilies painted on the cloth, an obi stitched with reeds which faded from light gold to faded blue, her hair up to expose her nape, which was unpainted to show it off. A hairpiece with glass flowers hanging down in five rows, white tassels and blooming silk flowers adorned the side of her head, her lips ruby red and eyes brought out by blue eye shadow. She bowed to him and opened a white fan as her partner led her into the crowd.

He blinked, then realized she had chestnut-colored hair and cobalt eyes, being oddly tall for a young woman. He let a small smile quirk his lips before he greeted the next guest.

Seiko smirked behind her fan as she noticed many of the old men's eyes locked on her nape as he passed, Seto's attitude having had rubbed off on her, since he'd been instructing her all day every day since they'd met. She stood tall and kept her head high, her steps even and confident. They both exuded the same aura of power, although it had taken some time for him to break her of her beaten girl attitude. She knew for herself all the figures of the buyout and knew as soon as midnight struck, the last three percent of KaibaCorp would be purchased and she would be a legal adult, able to keep her hold on the money she'd inherited in her divorce. Now all she had to do was stick around for long enough to see the fireworks once Gozaburo snapped.

Gozaburo spotted the odd pair right away, as they spoke politely to all the guests in turn. But when the young woman turned away, he felt his mouth go dry when he saw that lovely nape. Whoever that was that accompanied her, he _had_ to let her out of his sight for a moment, then he'd strike, taking her for his own. She was breathtaking in her painted beauty, the kimono wrapped just right on her body, the obi snug around her middle accentuating her figure, her lips graceful with every movement, her eyes bewitching as they shone with confidence in herself. He smirked and nudged Noa.

"Noa, did you get a look at that young woman dressed like a maiko geisha? That could be your future wife."

Noa glanced at her and crossed his arms. "You old pervert, you just want her all to yourself. Leave me out of it. Besides, I don't like brunettes."

"You'll never get a Japanese wife with that attitude, Noa. Go greet her, since we are hosting this party."

"If you say so. I'm not going to enjoy it, though."

Noa approached the pair and greeted, "You two seem to be the life of the party. Welcome to the Kaiba Mansion, I'm Gozaburo's son, Noa."

Seto nodded. "I'm Set, this is my sister, Sei. It was kind of you to throw such a party for the next president of KaibaCorp."

The teal-haired young man flushed in anger. "What are you talking about?! Seiko would _never_ become the next president of KaibaCorp! She's just a weak girl who doesn't even have the gall to show her face after forcing a divorce with the president of SchroederCorp! She ran away and hid like a coward with his money!"

A cool blue gaze came from the female brunette that froze Noa in his place. "I heard otherwise, Kaiba Noa. I heard that your father planned on conning her out of the money she received from her ex-husband, then remarry her to the nearest scoundrel he could find, leaving her penniless. Perhaps she ran because she found out the truth and is using her money to exact revenge on the ones who treated her cruelly."

"That's not even a rumor! No one knows the true identity of the buyer who's bought forty-seven percent of KaibaCorp's shares!"

"Then I'm sure by the stroke of twelve, you'll find out."

Noa growled and clenched his fists. "You…bitch… What are you scheming?"

She raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Me? I merely here to socialize, like my brother." She bowed her head and stated, "Good evening, Noa-san."

The pair disappeared amidst the crowd. Noa went straight back to his father, who was glaring at him. "What did you say to her, Noa? You'd better not have messed up a future partner with KaibaCorp, boy!"

"She's a complete vixen, Otou-sama! I'm positive she's the one who's buying out all our shares!"

Gozaburo laughed. "A woman?! That woman is all looks and no intelligence! She's using her face to get favor from all our guests! No woman could stand up to the Kaiba family! Even if we're on the verge of getting bought out, I would never believe it was a _woman_! If anything, I'd believe it was her escort!"

Noa fumed, knowing his father was being fooled by that woman's beauty. She was planning something, and he wasn't going to just sit around until midnight to find out. He had to get more information on their mysterious buyer, "Sabe Kitoa".

Mokuba socialized with everyone who came, including one of his friends, Otogi Ryuji. The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters was a friendly person during parties, but a ruthless businessman. He'd met Mokuba during one of these parties and they'd gotten along like a house on fire.

"Where is she, Mokuba-kun?"

"There."

Otogi gaped at how beautiful and confident Seiko had gotten, in the middle of attention with…a twin? He blinked and the scene didn't clear or change. He nudged Mokuba and whispered, "Is it just me or is her escort eerily similar to her?"

Mokuba gazed at the young man at his older sister's side and almost gawked when he realized it was true. "It can't be. Nee-sama only has me as a sibling."

"Then how would you explain it? Perhaps they were separated at birth and only met last month? It would explain her disappearance."

A German-accented voice murmured behind them, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Ryuji-san."

Mokuba jerked his head to the side to see his older sister's ex-husband. "Siegfried! What're you doing here?!"

"I merely wished to see how beautifully my friend has bloomed. She's quite the gorgeous rose now, isn't she? But under those delicate petals, she hides her thorns."

"I don't believe you're only here to observe Nee-sama! I _won't_ let you torture her again!"

"Torture? I merely thought of her as a girl who didn't need a husband, but a friend. I dressed her to make her cute, not beautiful, so other men wouldn't touch her, even if it was well-known she was my wife. If she thought it was torture, I should apologize to her for my behavior. I didn't want to crush a flower which was only starting to bloom."

He brushed past them and made a beeline for Seiko, who was talking to a group of people, Seto still at her side. She spotted Siegfried just as he was able to get by the barrier of bodies surrounding them. He bowed to her and stated in German, " **Good evening, Miss Sei. You are as beautiful as a fully-bloomed Queen of Roses.** "

He lifted her hand and kissed it. She smiled and replied, " **Good evening to you too, Mr. von Schroeder, and thank you for the compliment. How is the company running, with the significant drop in funds?** "

" **Flourishing like always, never you worry. Mr. Crawford is here somewhere, have you seen him yet?** "

" **No, but I'm sure he'll make his rounds. I'm not surprised you're dressed as a Valkyrie, though.** "

He smirked. " **Oh but of course. I wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection.** "

Seto rolled his eyes and muttered, " **Flamboyant,** " under his breath.

Seiko giggled and whispered, " **I don't think Set's amused by your choice.** "

Siegfried smirked and tossed his hair over his shoulder. " **I would expect nothing less from Mr. Set. He himself has no appreciation for true elegance.** "

Seto shuddered and shook his head. " **You're worse than Pegasus.** "

The pink-haired man held out a yellow rose to her and murmured, " **Forgive my attempts to protect your innocence, Miss Sei. If it embarrassed you, I was blind to it. I just didn't think I should crush such a cute flower underfoot when your stepfather had already done enough damage already. We've become friends, and I hope you will keep our relations just as friendly in the future, even if we will be rivals in the gaming world. With what you've shown me, I'm sure the world of gaming will have a bright future that will never die. For now, I take my leave.** "

Seiko lifted the rose to her nose and breathed in its delicate fragrance. A soft smile came to her lips as she breathed, "Thank you, Siegfried."

Almost instantly, Pegasus appeared, in a Funny Bunny costume. "My dear friend Sei-girl! I didn't think you would be here tonight!"

Seto's body shivered from the sight and he tried to keep it under control. Seiko smirked at his horror and let Pegasus kiss her hand.

"Mr. Crawford, I'm glad you came, too. How are things going with your company?"

"Just fabulous! It was a shame you couldn't attend my Halloween party last month! This is even better, I think! I toast you for success that is just around the corner!"

Everyone around them cheered and raised their glasses, even if they didn't know what Pegasus was talking about. Both Pegasus and Siegfried had helped Seiko with tips and demonstrations at business deals.

* * *

Mokuba grinned as he announced, "It's after midnight, everyone! Now comes the _true_ party! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEE-SAMA!"

Noa rushed out, pale as a sheet. "Sabe Kitoa" had just bought their last share, right at midnight. His eyes widened as an enormous cake was wheeled out by the chefs, up to…

Gozaburo gaped openly as he realized who the maiko geisha was.

Seiko put her arms around Mokuba. "Thank you, Ototo. I've missed you."

"Happy Birthday! You're twenty years old now!"

Everyone around them sang "Happy Birthday" to her and when that was done, she delicately blew the candles at the front of the cake out. Everyone applauded and shouted, "Congratulations!"

Mokuba waited for everyone to calm down and then announced, "At midnight, not just did Nee-sama turn twenty, she became the new president of KaibaCorp! It's my birthday present to you Nee-sama, giving you the fifty percent of the shares you didn't buy!"

She ruffled his bangs and then her eyes met Gozaburo's. "What have you to say about this, Stepfather? It seems you were out of the loop until just now."

Gozaburo was about to speak when Noa protested, " _You_ didn't purchase those shares, or else we would've been able to track you! You _aren't_ Kitoa Sabe!"

Saiko raised her eyebrows and asked, "Ever heard of an anagram, Noa?"

Noa blinked and then crossed his arms. "But that's still not your name, that's Kaiba Seto!"

It was at this time that Seto took off the top hat and mask. "I think you mean me."

Most of the guests gasped and murmured among themselves, Mokuba aghast at seeing that yes, this man looked just like his sister!

"B-but…how do you look just like Nee-sama?!" he demanded, confused and angry.

Seto held up a hand and locked eyes with Gozaburo. "Old man, you should give up and admit you've lost. Seiko's outsmarted you and has a firm hold on KaibaCorp and the money you wanted to take from her."

Noa was about to protest again, but Gozaburo shouted, "Silence, Noa!" He then turned hateful eyes on Seiko and Seto. "You have always been just a tool to me, Seiko! How could you have gotten the smarts and skills to buy out all the shares of my company?! You were always naive and even if you were intelligent, I never nurtured it by letting you attend lessons!"

Saiko smirked. "I met Seto, my other self."

"What do you mean, 'other self'? Explain this to me!"

"He's from an alternate reality to this one, where he's been the CEO of KaibaCorp since the age of fourteen, and changed it to a gaming company that far outstrips your company, even now! He knew the times were changing and your alternate self allowed it to happen, because he'd proven he was worthy to run the company! You're _dead_ in his world, as is Noa! He helped me see that just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I'm inferior to any man I come across! You're now forbidden to enter _anything_ owned by KaibaCorp, both you and Noa, your incompetent son! Get off my property and never show your face again!"

Security guards escorted them out, and people clapped, which made Seiko grin.

* * *

Seiko flopped on what was now her bed, in the master bedroom, after she'd showered and changed to a nightgown. "I've won against Gozaburo at last! I can't believe it!"

Seto, who was in a pair of blue silk pajamas, chuckled. "You will, once you get up early to manage your company with Mokuba-kun's help. You'll have a lot of work to do these next coming years."

"Yes, I know, but it'll be worth it."

She sat up and grinned at him, then lunged across the bed to envelop him in a hug. He froze at the contact, unused to anyone but his brother touching him like this. She murmured into his ear, "Thank you. You saved me from a life that would've broken me forever."

He patted her back awkwardly. "You're welcome. I couldn't stand the thought of failing, even if you're not exactly me."

She pulled him onto the bed, where he tensed up further.

"What're you doing?! Get off me!"

She giggled and whispered, "I've always wondered what it's like to make love with myself."

He smirked and then answered, "But just this once."

She snorted and mirrored his smirk. "This is gonna be fun. I'm gonna be your first."

"Shut up and kiss me already, or I'm leaving."

"You're so fun to tease."

* * *

Saiko waved as Seto's Blue-Eyes White Jet vanished with a blur, and Mokuba stated, "You've got to make one of those, it's awesome."

She nodded. "I'll be sure to do that, Ototo. Now let's get to work, there's lots of things to get done!"

"Yeah! Demolition and reconstruction! I can't wait for our ideas for KaibaLand to be brought to reality!"

"You _would_ think of that first. I'm thinking of throwing a huge tournament once I become a top-notch duelist, while presenting the duel disc for the first time."

"Nee-sama! You told _me_ to hurry!"

She snorted and followed her brother to KaibaCorp Headquarters.

* * *

The! End!

I've always wanted to write a story like this one, and I was inspired by some excellent gender bent fanart of our favorite CEO! Sorry if I can't remember what site it's on! :(

Please review!


End file.
